


Ending Loneliness

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Early Work, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda hated this. She hated faking a smile while the world cheered the death of her best friend. Why had it had to end this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember what I planned for this besides Glinda getting with Vic and then discovering that Elfaba didn't die.

Glinda hated this. She hated faking a smile while the world cheered the death of her best friend. Why had it had to end this way? She didn’t even have anyone to take her anger out on. The wizard had left as she had commanded, and Madame Morrible was safely behind bars. Who was left for her to blame?

Herself. If she had not let her jealousy get the better of her, then maybe Nessarose would still be alive, and even Elfaba. If she had never mentioned about Elfaba’s love for her sister, the twister may not have brought that house down upon her. If only Nessarose had not died, she could have stood with Glinda against Boq’s protests.

If only. If only. That was all the comfort Glinda had. The pain persisted. She had lost her best friend and her love—the only two people that had ever really mattered to her—thanks to her own helplessness. She did not deserve the title “Glinda the Good!” She was not good; she was pitiful. Yet everyone continued to hold her in the highest esteem. No one knew her true self or the pain she held. The only person who had truly understood her had been dissolved by a bucket of water.

“Miss Glinda?”

“Yes, Vic?” She smiled at the munchkin tiredly.

“I heard that you used to be the Wicked Witch’s friend. Do you miss her? She must have had some good in her for you to have been her friend.”

Glinda’s eyes widened slightly. This was the first comment she had heard that didn’t automatically paint Elfaba in black. “Oh, yes, I miss her dearly,” she whispered, leading the munchkin away from the crowd. “She was my dearest, dearest friend.”

“Then why do you smile and sing along with us in merriment of her death?”

This munchkin seemed so much more good than the others. “Because that is what the people want. Sometimes one must put on a façade for the benefit of others.”

“Yes, miss, but why not just explain the truth? It must be very troubling, mourning in secret and all that.”

“It is, but I do what I must. No one would understand the truth. It would only cause unnecessary trouble here in Oz.”

“I still think it is a shame, miss Glinda. If you need anyone to talk to about it, I will try my best to listen to you.”

“That’s very nice of you, Vic. I may take you up on that offer.” Perhaps he was the one that deserved the title “the Good”

 

A week later, Glinda was preparing for dinner. She had not felt this perky since the time she gave Elfaba her make over. She had not been so excited to see a boy since first seeing Fiayro. How she missed them. She had been all alone without them, but no longer.

Now she had someone who would listen to her. Who would try to understand her. And she was not going to let him slip through her fingers. She couldn’t bear to lose anyone again. Tonight everything had to be perfect for him. She was serving a roast hen with steamed carrots and fetichini noodles. She knew she was being desperate, but she needed this to develop further than friendship. It was too tiring being alone.

Vic knocked on the large white door hesitantly. Gulping, he examined the door. There was a thin trim circling the door. Off of the trim were little spirals. He felt very under-dressed in his khaki and gray sweater. He hadn’t had anything more formal to wear.

Glinda appeared behind the door genuinely smiling. She was wearing a layered, pink semi-formal dress. Little sequins littered the skirt. Her hair was pulled back with little pink heart barrettes. Vic could not believe how beautiful she looked. What could a girl like her possibly see in him? His heart sank further as he entered the glorious home. The floor was covered in a clean white carpet. Everything looked spacious and clean. He felt uncomfortable sitting on her coach, but she insisted that he did.

“Um, miss Glinda—“

“Please don’t be so formal. Glinda is find.”

“All right…Glinda. Feel free to talk with me about anything.”

“Well, first I guess I should tell you that Elfie was never wicked. She was good until the moment the bucket was poured. She gave up her life willingly because we couldn’t think of any way to save her.” She breathed heavily. “And it’s my fault.” She began sobbing against her will. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Glinda. That must be hard to bare, but I’m sure that it was not your fault.”

“But if I had kept my mouth shut, Nessarose would still be alive. And if she were alive we could have possibly have saved Elfie and Fiaryo.”


End file.
